1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to cylinder head gaskets. With more particularity, this invention relates to cylinder head gaskets having a high strength armor positioned around cylinder head openings.
2. Related Art
It is known in the art to manufacture cylinder head gaskets having armoring and wire rings at the combustion openings to provide sealing of the combustion cylinders.
Typically, the gasket includes a main body which may be a laminate including a metal core and a pair of facing sheets. The facing sheets may be made of various materials including various plastic and glass fibers, as well as graphite.
The armoring included around the cylinder openings of the gasket generally comprises an annular body of a metallic material in which a wire ring is positioned. The armoring is bent around the wire ring in the manufacturing process and then disposed around the combustion openings, wherein they are permanently attached to the gasket.
Conventional materials used for armor have limitations as to the strength of the material, due to the fact that the armor material needs to be bent around the wire ring in a manufacturing process. Therefore, suitable armor materials should have an elongation that would allow for the bending of the armor material around the wire ring.
Another difficulty with such armoring is that once wrapped about the wire ring, it is necessary to secure the armoring and ring to the gasket body to line the cylinder openings. The preformed armoring presents challenges to the securement of the armoring to the gasket body.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or greatly minimize the foregoing limitations.